Un día te conocí y encontré motivo para vivir
by Minako Sakurai
Summary: El verdadero amor trasciende 500 años en la época medieval. Antologia de pequeñas historias independientes entre sí... Actualizado: Capitulo 2 "Por tí"
1. Prólogo

**Un día te conocí y encontré motivo para vivir**

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Seguir a Naraku, era una situación agobiante y devastadora, pues la sabandija esa tenia siempre preparada una trampa que recibíamos cuando estábamos tan seguros de destruirlo, pero no por eso era ciego para no ver las cosas que poco a poco comenzaban a ser importantes dentro de mi vida.

Fue algo difícil de aceptar, ya que mi naturaleza híbrida me había mantenido en la soledad y repudiando tanto a yokais como humanos, pues ninguna de las dos especies me aceptaba. Aún sigo sin entender cómo es que mis padres se enamoraron. Hasta que conocí a una sacerdotisa mi percepción comenzaba a cambiar respecto a los humanos, ella era una mujer muy dulce, pero como la felicidad no dura para siempre acabe siendo traicionado y sellado por cincuenta años.

Así fue como todo comenzó, al volver a abrir los ojos la vi, esa miserable humana estaba para frente a mí como si nada hubiese pasado, en ese momento sentí unas terribles ganas de traspasar su débil cuerpo con mis garras de acero, pero mi corazón frenético desechó esa idea al menos por el momento. La maldita perla de Shikón y la ambición de todas las especies terminaron por meterme en este lio de buscar todos los fragmentos junto a ella, aunque mi idea era obtenerla para convertirme en un yokai puro y cobrarme la afrenta de Kikyo…pero había un pequeño detalle con el cual yo no contaba, Kikyo había muerto y ¿entonces quien era aquella mujer?.

Poco a poco lo fui descubriendo, Kagome Higurashi es tan parecida físicamente a Kikyo y a la vez tan distinta en cuanto a su manera de ser. Si aquella chiquilla que esta durmiendo bajo el hermoso arcoíris lunar y estas brillantes estrellas, comenzó a ganarse poco a poco cada parte de mi, por ella tengo amigos, por los cuales nunca dudo ni un segundo en defender incluso con mi propia vida. Kagome me mostró que yokais, humanos y hanyous pueden convivir si le se lo proponen.

Creo que no lo sabe pero fue ella quien me ayudó a conseguir a colmillo de acero, ella quien hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir.

Si mal no recuerdo Kikyo tuvo la estúpida idea de volverme humano con la perla para que así pudiéramos ser felices, sin embargo Kagome nunca me pidió que cambiase para que estuviera a mi lado. Me costó mucho trabajo aceptar que la amo, aún me cuesta más decírselo, ella sigue creyendo que a quien amo es a Kikyo, tonta, que no se da cuenta que desde hace mucho tiempo deje de ver a Kikyo como mujer, es solo que siento pena por su alma, yo tengo mucha culpa por todas las tonterías que hago cada vez que su aroma se esparce en el aire, pero Kagome es tan desesperantemente tonta que no se da cuenta que el aroma de Kikyo no me hace tan feliz como cuando su aroma dulce regresa al aire de esta época, anunciándome que ha atravesado el pozo devorador de huesos. Su sola presencia me vuelve vulnerable, el miedo que siento a que el lobo sarnoso ese de Koga me la arrebate o que el maldito Naraku le haga daño para destruirme, se ha vuelto mi punto débil, pero también mi ambición más grande, pues por protegerla y verla feliz haría cualquier cosa.


	2. Capitulo 1 Helado Sorpresa

En el verano fuimos presas fáciles para el calor, era tan insoportable que ni la sombra del árbol sagrado podía apaciguarlo, pasábamos la mayor parte del día sumergidos en el agua. De cierta manera era divertido aunque no faltaron las tremendas cachetadas bien dadas por parte de Sango al pervertido Monje Miroku, quien no perdía oportunidad para coquetear con alguna de las aldeanas que también buscaban un lugar fresco, definitivamente ese monje nunca va a cambiar. Inuyasha también hacia de las suyas, pobre Shippo, tenía que aguantar todas esas bromas pesadas, aunque de cierta manera se llevan como hermanos, a decir verdad no me imagino a Sesshomaru como un maldoso hermano mayor a lado de Inuyasha. Ese par destruiría todo a su alrededor si blandieran a Colmillo de Acero y Colmillo Sagrado en sus peleas de hermanos.

Al ver a todos mis amigos ahí reunidos sentí un inmenso deseo por poder atravesar por el pozo una vez más para traer paletas y helados, no era mala la idea, sin embargo ya no podía hacerlo. Aunque no por ello me iba a privar de su delicioso sabor. Esta idea rondo mi cabeza por un largo rato.

La mirada curiosa de Inuyasha se clavo en mis ojos, como buscando la respuesta a todas las interrogantes que él mismo se había hecho.

—Kagome, ¿sucede algo?—su tono tenía un matiz de preocupación.

—Pues, veras Inuyasha, se me antojó un helado de sandia.

— ¿Qué tienes un que…?

—Un helado…no espera que es lo que estas pensando ¡Abajo!

— ¡Maldita, sea, Kagome! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

— ¿Pues tú que estabas pensando, acerca de los antojos?

—Kagome, malvada, es lo más natural del mundo que en algún momento tú y yo…bueno tú sabes…tengamos un cachorro.

El ruido estrepitoso provocado por el golpe y las palabras de Inuyasha hicieron que las miradas acusadoras y los cuchicheos de los presentes no se hicieran esperar, y de inmediato comenzaron a hacer especulaciones. Miroku, se acerco a Inuyasha y le susurró algo al oído haciendo que este se pusiera tan rojo como su Haori.

Sango se acercó sigilosamente a Miroku y jalándole la oreja, lo alejo de Inuyasha para que dejara sus cuchicheos.

—Miroku, ese tema les pertenece únicamente a Kagome e Inuyasha, no tienes porque avergonzarlos de esa manera. Tendrán hijos cuando ellos lo decidan.

—Pero, Sanguito, si sólo le estaba dando algunos buenos consejos a Inuyasha para que su cachorrito llegue más pronto.

La cara de Sango se puso más roja que un jitomate e inmediatamente le acertó un gran coscorrón con el hiraikotsu, no pudimos evitar reírnos ante el monumental chichón que se asomaba de la cabeza de Miroku. El aludido sobaba tiernamente su cráneo y se dirigía hacia su ahora esposa.

—Sango, aunque me hayas golpeado, no me vas a negar que mis consejos funcionaran, si Inuyasha los lleva a la práctica, mírate, yo los seguí y ya llevas tres meses de embarazo.

—Pues si quieres permanecer vivo, hasta el nacimiento de tu hijo, será mejor que guardes silencio de una buena vez.

El monje únicamente se encogió de hombros y asintió, una vez pasado el momento incomodo, volví a recordar esa mágica y fría sensación que provoca comer paletas y helados.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, pero no por ello el calor aminoraba, estuvimos reunidos por un rato más, platicando y recordando tantas cosas que pasamos juntos durante nuestros viajes por conseguir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón, y desde que esta desapareció la tranquilidad perdura cada vez más. Un bostezo se escapó entre la concurrencia y un Shippo roncante se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Inuyasha.

Esta escena me pareció tan tierna, que por un momento lo imaginé, en la calidez nocturna de nuestro hogar, cobijando a nuestro cachorro.

—Kagome

— ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

—Creo que es hora de irnos a casa—tendiéndome una mano

— ¿Dónde está Shippo?

—Kaede, ya se lo llevó a dormir

Comenzamos el camino de regreso a casa, a Inuyasha no le incomodaba la vida de la aldea, pero prefirió que viviéramos en la periferia, así que eligió un hermoso claro en el bosque para construir nuestro hogar, nunca me hubiera imaginado lo dulce y atento que puede llagar a ser.

A mitad de la madrugada me desperté, por el calor que hacía y vi a Inuyasha mirando la luna por la ventana.

—Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Inuyasha

—No, ¿sabes? me quedé pensando en lo de esta tarde

— ¿En las paletas y helados?

—No, Kagome en lo del cachorro

— ¿Crees que no seriamos buenos padres?

—Lo que me preocupa es que por ser diferente, lo hagan sufrir, de verdad es cruel y doloroso para un niño no ser aceptado y desconocer el motivo.

—Inuyasha ¿Tú madre siempre estuvo a tu lado?

—Sí y ¿eso qué?

—De sobra sabes que nunca dejaríamos que lo lastimaran

—En eso tienes razón, los defenderé aún a costa de mi propia vida, el saber qué piensas así me da más confianza y tranquilidad, gracias por estar a mi lado. Por cierto de ¿que se trata? eso de los he…he ¿qué?

— ¡Helados!, Inuyasha, pues veras, es un postre frio, dulce y delicioso ¿Te gustaría probarlos?

—Pero, en esta época, no existen esas cosas o ¿sí?

—Nunca los he visto así que creo que no, pero yo tengo la receta para prepararlos ¿me ayudas?

—Bueno, andando a la cocina— me jalo de una mano para levantarme

Revise de extremo a extremo la cocina y nos faltaba lo más importante algunas frutas y ¡hielo!, me senté sobre mi futón desanimada y triste.

—Kagome, no te pongas así, enseguida te traigo lo que necesitas, pero ya no estés triste, no me gusta verte así—Inuyasha tomó a Colmillo de acero y después se perdió en la obscuridad de la noche.

No pude evitar sonreír, ante el gesto de Inuyasha, entonces comprendí que no me había equivocado en mi decisión, pose suavemente mi mano sobre mi vientre.

—Ves, mi cielo, no me equivoque al darte un padre como él, vas a ser muy feliz con nosotros.

En un santiamén sobre la mesa había una gran y colorida variedad de frutas y en un recipiente un enorme bloque de hielo. Así que manos a la obra en menos de media hora, unos cuantos trozos de fruta desperdigados por el piso y una frescura en la cocina, Inuyasha relamía sus dedos deleitándose con el sabor de un helado de mango y fresa.

—Kagome ¡esto es delicioso! dame más por favor

—sabia que te encantaría y bueno el mío también esta delicioso, el melón, sandia, mango, zarzamora, fresa y bayas son una combinación perfecta…

—Todas esas frutas le pusiste al tuyo, Kagome, malvada y a mí no me das de ese.

—Ya no puedo más, Inuyasha comí demasiado, creo que en un par de días no tendré antojo de helado otra vez. Y espero que no me antoje alguna cosa rara o difícil de conseguir.

—Eres una mujer muy rara Kagome—mientras seguía dando grandes bocados de helado.

—Oye Inuyasha ¿Crees que a Sesshomaru le moleste si Kishaya lo llama tío?

—Lo mataría sin lugar a duda, el pesado de Sesshomaru no tolera esas cosas, uh, espera ¡Qué Dijiste!, ¿acaso dijiste tío?—su cara se estampó en el cuenco con helado, ante su sorpresa—pero, pero tu esta tarde lo negaste

—Es que pensé que ya lo habías descubierto y yo quería darte la noticia—me abrazó dulcemente.

—Gracias, Kagome por hacerme tan feliz con esta noticia y ¿Cómo sabes que va a ser niño?

—El anciano Myoga me lo dijo, porque tú padre se lo comunicó

—Desde, mañana no saldrás sola a ningún lado, todo lo que se te antoje pídemelo, no importa lo que sea yo lo conseguiré, iré a ver a Jinenji, necesitas hierbas medicinales cerca de la casa no quiero que hagas esas travesías por una ridícula planta, si Kaede las necesita que venga por ellas, y sobre todo te advierto que si Kishaya quiere comer helado comerá todo el que quiera, plantaré árboles de frutas y buscare la manera de guardar hielo.

A veces Inuyasha puede ser un poquito desesperante y exagerado

—Inuyasha… ¡Abajo!

—Kagome, ¡Voy a ser papá!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sumamente emocionado


	3. Capitulo 2 Por tí

Podía soportar muchas peleas, muchos ¡abajo!, incluso saldría victorioso en una batalla si su cuerpo solo contara con una gota de sangre, pero esto estaba acabando con toda su fortaleza, esta situación lo estaba hundiendo, no aguantaba más sus lágrimas caían al mismo tiempo que los pedacitos de su frágil corazón, lo que sus ojos vieron, fue el más doloroso golpe que haya recibido en su vida, ni siquiera no ser aceptado cuando era niño le había dolido tanto como eso.

—Kagome, entonces ¿qué contestas a la propuesta que te he hecho?—las orejitas de Inuyasha comenzaron a bambolearse y él comenzaba a sentir curiosidad hacia esa propuesta.

—Koga, eres muy amable, pero me cuesta trabajo definir en este momento mis sentimientos, espero y puedas comprenderme. —Koga se acercó suavemente a los labios de la jovencita depositando un roce algo parecido a un beso.

—¿Es por ese mitad bestia? Kagome no tienes por qué seguir sintiendo lástima por esa bestia testaruda—ella se quedó en silencio conteniendo sus lastimosas lágrimas, para no derramarlas delante de Koga, lo que menos quería era que Inuyasha se enterara de lo que pensaba hacer.

Kagome había decidido darle una oportunidad a Koga, y él, el Hanyou más poderoso, quien había sobrepasado los poderes de su padre el gran Inu no Taisho, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se quedó perplejo ante el atrevimiento de Koga, y lo peor Kagome no lo rechazó, él esperaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por ella, todos sus planes para conquistarla se habían ido por la borda.

Sintió un enorme deseo de reclamarle y pedirle una explicación, pero su orgullo era más grande y si eso es lo que ella quería, pues entonces que se quedara al lado de ese maldito lobo. Comenzó a caminar por inercia y sin rumbo.

—Maldita seas, Kagome, ¿Por qué? aceptaste a ese lobo sarnoso, será que nunca fuiste sincera conmigo…—golpeaba a diestra y siniestra, ya no podía soportar que trataran de arrebatarle a Kagome.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, con violencia no arreglarás nada, por el contrario empeoraras las cosas ¿Dime que ha pasado ahora entre la señorita Kagome y tú?—el monje se acercaba muy despacio hacia él.

—Me pides calma, cuando la hembra que amo eligió a otro para que sea su compañero ¿Qué harías tú?, si te dieras cuenta de que nunca le importaste a Sango aún cuando sin pensarlo dos veces has arriesgado tú vida por salvar la de ella.

—Pues siendo así, creo que estas pasando por un mal momento, pero tengo entendido que para ustedes los demonios es importante la marca en una hembra y dudo mucho que la señorita Kagome acepte que sea Koga quien lo haga. Además nunca le has dejado muy en claro tus sentimientos, sino todo lo contrario.

—Déjame solo, Miroku—Inuyasha seguía caminando, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el árbol sagrado, ese mismo donde conoció a Kagome, al principio la odio por recordarle a Kikyo, pero poco a poco comenzó a ganarse su corazón, sin pensarlo pasó sus dedos en una caricia sobre la huella que su propio cuerpo había hecho.

—Inuyasha—la voz de Kagome era débil, pero audible para él.—necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Vienes a decirme que te vas con el lobo rabioso?—la aludida se sorprendió, acaso él se había vuelto loco.—pues te felicito, ahórrate tus estúpidas explicaciones y lárgate de una buena vez.

—Sólo quería que supieras que lo hago por ti, ahora puedes buscarla para cumplir con tu promesa.

Ante este comentario Inuyasha se alteró y comenzó a gritar tratando de aparentar que le daba lo mismo.

—Pues muchas gracias, por mi puedes largarte con Koga, con Sesshomaru o con quien se te la gana, no me importa.

—Eres un idiota, siempre pensando cosas que no son.

Kagome, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó con el corazón roto. Ella sabía que esa no había sido la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas pero estaba tan triste, tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo Inuyasha se olvidara de Kikyo y le diera una oportunidad a ella para amarlo, pero no fue así y él ya tomó su decisión.

Por el resto de la tarde ambos se evitaron, Kagome estaba dispuesta a regresar a su época, cuando Sango la detuvo.

—Kagome antes de que te vayas ¿podemos hablar?

—Está bien Sango—ambas se sentaron a unos metros del pozo.

—¿Qué pasó?, de verdad ¿vas a aceptar a Koga?

—No, de hecho Koga no sabe que me voy, y no creo volver a regresar.

—Es por Inuyasha ¿cierto?

—Sí, Sango, hace dos noches, Inuyasha se alejó del lugar donde dormíamos y lo seguí porque tuve un mal presentimiento y no me equivoqué, él y Kikyo se estaban besando… sentí un dolor muy grande en el pecho y me alejé de ahí.

—Bueno, Sango me voy, espero que seas feliz y siempre te recordaré. —Kagome empezó a dirigirse hacia el pozo, pero una voz la detuvo.

—Entonces ya no viste, que la separé bruscamente de mi, ni escuchaste que le pedí que se alejará de mí, porque no es ella la hembra que he de marcar como mía.

—Ambas mujeres giraron la cabeza, y vieron a Inuyasha parado con los brazos cruzados.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y camino hasta quedar frente a Inuyasha, estaba emocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones otra vez. Inuyasha la observó unos minutos en silencio.

—Pero eso ya no importa Kagome, porque tú has elegido a Koga e incluso ya te beso.

—¿Qué? De que hablas yo nunca hubiera aceptado un beso de Koga.

—No mientas más Kagome, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

—Si hubiera pasado lo recordaría, pero durante todo el día había estado pensando en ti Inuyasha. Así que si me beso no lo sentí.

—Entonces ¿No vas a ser la hembra de Koga? Es que yo supuse que tú lo habías elegido a él—Inuyasha esperaba impacientemente la respuesta.

La chica se alzó de puntas para alcanzar una de las orejas del Hanyou y susurrarle.

—La única marca que yo aceptaré debe estar hecha con tus colmillos

Esa declaración provocó un fuerte sonrojo en Inuyasha, quien poco a poco fue atrapando a Kagome entre sus fuertes brazos, la chica estaba tan cerca de su pecho que podía escuchar claramente los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

—Cierra tus ojos Kagome, esto no va a dolerte—ella obedeció

Inuyasha se acercó lentamente al cuello de Kagome, sus ojos color ámbar se maravillaron al notar el tenue color níveo de la piel de la que estaba a punto de ser su hembra. Ella dio un pequeño respingo al sentir su respiración en contacto con su piel, sintió como suavemente un par de colmillos se hundían en ella haciendo una pequeña hendidura. Él simplemente degustó el tibio liquido que emano de su mordida, haciendo que sus colmillos adquirieran un brillo notable, señal de que ese macho había elegido por fin a su hembra. A partir de ese momento la conexión que existía entre ellos se hizo más notoria y sus sentidos se agudizaron más.

Koga había corrido lo más rápido que sus piernas le habían permitido cuando sintió el aroma de Kagome entrelazado con el aroma de su peor enemigo y cuando llegó ante ellos era demasiado tarde, observó detenidamente los colmillos de él y el cuello de ella y no cabía duda alguna, Kagome ya no podía ser su hembra, es más entre los demonios estaba prohibido siquiera voltear a ver a una hembra que ya estuviera marcada. Esa era sin duda u derrota, ese detestable perro había ganado la batalla por el amor de la chica.

A lo lejos entre los árboles, una sombra se aleja, tocándose el cuello deseando haber sido ella quien hubiese recibido esa marca.


End file.
